


the best kind of different

by babe_im_sherlocked



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, cuteness, maybe smut? not sure yet, resolving stuff i didn't like in the show- canon compliant till 1x11
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe_im_sherlocked/pseuds/babe_im_sherlocked
Summary: cute kevin and joaquin--- basically





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the party, joaquin decides he can't hide from kevin anymore- a lil angsty sorry

chapter one  
\---  
_timeline-the party in 1x10 has just finished_

  
       Kevin and Joaquin walked back to the Keller house in relative silence, the events of the night too serious for lighthearted chatting. Their hands grasped together tightly, as if afraid to let go, they made it to the house and entered the front door.

  
      It wasn’t the first time Joaquin had been to the house, but it was the first without fear of Sheriff Keller interrupting, the first time he and Kevin could feel at ease. Joaquin felt his chest tighten in anticipation of what could come and what he felt he needed to tell Kevin, but as they made their way up the stairs to Kevin’s room, Joaquin caught a glance of Kevin’s eyes and melted. There was no deceit, no malice hidden behind his gaze. Only softness and kindness, a look reserved only for Joaquin. Every time he looked at Kevin, he felt himself falling harder, getting increasingly entangled with the sheriff’s boy. He knew what he needed to do, what he must do- there was no way he could keep pretending. There was nothing fake or false about the way Joaquin felt about Kevin- and hurting those soft eyes with more lies was not an option. Joaquin needed to come clean- damn what FP or the Serpents wanted. Their relationship started as just two boys only interested in each other, and Joaquin wanted it to be only that. No more collecting information, reporting back. He was done.

 

\--  
     

      Joaquin had been acting weird since the party, Kevin was sure of it. His normally calm and collected boyfriend seemed anxious, shaken. He knew the sudden arrival of FP must be part of it, but this was more, there was more behind the behavior change than just Serpent business.

  
      Although his bedroom wasn’t Sweetwater River, it would certainly make due for what Kevin wanted to do. ‘Boyfriend’ was a light term, if eating burgers and milkshakes at Pop’s and meeting up between Kevin’s busy schedule and Joaquin’s “duties” even counted. They hadn’t made it past make out sessions late at night, the sheriff was always prompt on checking on Kevin, and with the recent murder, he was even more cautious. But tonight, with everything happening at the station, Kevin’s dad was staying out late, and possibly even sleeping at the station. It finally gave Kevin an opportunity for more with Joaquin, and he hoped it hadn’t been ruined by the events of the party.

  
      When they finally made it into his bedroom, Kevin pulled Joaquin close, one hand around his waist, the other closing the door behind them. He pushed Joaquin against the door, kissing him hard and lightly pushing his body against the other boy. Kevin had waited so long, and finally he could be with Joaquin.

“Kev.” Joaquin spoke quietly against Kevin’s lips.

  
“Mmm?” he replied, still holding Joaquin’s waist tightly. Joaquin lightly grabbed Kevin’s forearms and pulled away from the kiss.  
Kevin stepped back, concernedly searching his boyfriends face. “What’s wrong? Did something happen when I left you at the party?”

“I-I need to tell you something.”

  
\----


	2. Chapter 2

\----

chapter two

 

     Joaquin paced back and forth in front of Kevin’s bed, running his hand through his dark hair before tossing his jacket to Kevin’s bed and opening his mouth to speak.

“FP wants me to use this. To use us. For information…for the Serpents.”

A moment of silence passed between the two boys and Joaquin’s heart sunk in his chest awaiting Kevin’s reply.

“What?” Kevin choked out, staring at Joaquin, a look of betrayal and hurt across his face. For once, Kevin had opened himself up, allowed himself to believe he could finally have a relationship besides desperate groping and hookups by Sweetwater River, and now this. Of course. It must just be Kevin’s luck, to always get screwed over the second he allows his feelings to be known.

“What do you mean?”

“It…FP saw us. After the drive-in. He told me I was smart, resourceful, for getting involved with the sheriff’s son. That I should- “Joaquin choked on his words and looked away from Kevin in an attempt to hide the tears quickly welling up in his eyes. “should use you. Fake feelings to get closer, all that shit. For our relationship to not be real, for me to not care about you.”

     Kevin breathed hard in and out, covering his eyes with the heels of his hands. It was his own fucking fault, allowing himself to get closer. He just couldn’t have anything could he? Not even the sweet Serpent who seemed to break away his tough exterior every time he looked at Kevin.

Who was always content to just lay with Kevin in the grass beside the river if he wasn’t in the mood for making out.

Who always let Kevin wear the helmet when they rode to Pop’s on his bike.

Who came back, bruises littering his face and body, to check on Kevin after their run-in at the Whyte Wyrm.

“What the fuck Joaquin? How could you? Why? I-“ Kevin sucked in a sharp breath laying back on his bed, trying to keep in the flood of emotions running through him.

“Kev- I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen! I never meant for any of this.” Joaquin pleaded, his voice cracking softly.

“Never meant for any of this? Never meant for our relationship, for me to fucking develop feelings for you?”

“No! I- “

“Save it, Joaquin. If all you wanted was information for your precious little gang, you could have kept it to a few hookups. You didn’t have to lead me on, take it slowly. Text me good morning and good night, for Christ’s sake! Joaquin, I thought you cared for me. You even let me believe I could trust you, my first real boyfriend, let you in my fucking heart. I can’t believe I could be so stupid. A Serpent, actually caring for me. What a joke.”

     Kevin looked up to Joaquin from his rant to see him, both hands in his hair, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. It was by far the most emotional Kevin had ever seen Joaquin, and it was unsettling, even at a moment like this. Someone who had manipulated and tricked Kevin, pretended to like him, crying over admitting it? It didn’t make sense.

“That’s just the thing, Kevin. I didn’t mean to- I messed up. I’ve failed FP. I haven’t gotten any information, and the one thing I wasn’t supposed to let happen…happened.”

Kevin propped up on his elbows, listening.

“I wasn’t supposed to…like you. To- “Joaquin swallowed and spoke again, a little hoarser and softly. “To let myself fall for you.”

Kevin snapped up, sitting straight up to face Joaquin. “What?” he asked, eyebrows raised, his swollen eyes searching Joaquin’s face.

“I like you, I fucking like you, okay? I know I wasn’t supposed to, or to tell you any of this, but I can’t do this. I can’t lie to you. You don’t deserve any of this shit. You deserve so much more than this, so much more than me. I couldn’t live with myself anymore knowing all this was supposed to be was fake. “

Joaquin looked down at his hands, not meeting Kevin’s eyes, as tears, something Kevin had never seen from the boy, silently ran down his face.

“Joaquin.” Kevin said in a softer, comforting tone, pulling himself to the edge of his bed.

“I know, okay? I know I fucked up, and that I’m a horrible person for all of this, even more so than for the shit I’ve done for the Serpents. I know you could never… want me, or trust me after this. I just had to tell you.” Joaquin looked up slowly to meet Kevin’s eyes, and was surprised to find them bright, still shining from tears, but bright all the same.

“Wha- I don’t understa-“

Joaquin was cut off as Kevin lunged at his from his bed, wrapping him in a tight hug. Shocked, Joaquin slowly moved his arms up till they were wrapped around the other boy, and put his head to Kevin’s chest.

“Joaquin, you haven’t… you realize the criteria for a ‘fake relationship’ means you can’t actually like me, right?”  Kevin said with a sharp, forced laugh, stroking Joaquin’s hair.

“But I- “

Kevin stopped his protestation short by pressing a hard kiss to Joaquin’s mouth. He pulled back, and Joaquin just stared in disbelief.

Regaining his voice, Joaquin cleared his throat and spoke “So, Kev, uh. I’m still sorry. Do you… really like me like you said? Or anymore?”

“Of course I do, dumbass.” Kevin gave Joaquin a wide smile, and Joaquin looked at him with a little more hope than before. Kevin smiled even wider before adding “Not so tough without your jacket, huh?”

 

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more will come


End file.
